Athena, I Love You
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Athena was the girl of Kensou's dreams and she always will be. He had to let her know how he felt about her, he just had to. Simple as that. A KensouxAthena oneshot.


**[Disclaimer] I do not own "The King of Fighters"! All of the credit goes to SNK!**

**[Author's Note] Hello there. This is just a story about SiexAthena that I came up with. I was, and still am, completely shocked that these two didn't have any romance stories, so I just made one myself since nobody else seems to want to. Sorry about anyone being OOC. I'm also sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

_**(Athena, I Love You)**_

Life was always straightforward and simple for the Young Rising Dragon. He'd fight; he'd train, and sometimes even goof around and have fun. Well, most of the time he'd do that. Both he and Athena are trained by Chin to prepare for "the worst case scenario of oncoming evil" and use the KOF tournaments as a method of training for such an event. Sie has been doing this for as long as he could remember. Most of the time, he was very bored and tired of his training, but one thing kept him going, one thing made him never want to quit, and that thing was the very beautiful girl named Athena Asamiya.

At first sight, at the very first glance, Kensou felt like this pink haired angel literally took his breath away. She was so attractive to him, so astonishing. He would give anything just to make her feel the same way he did, but sadly, she never seemed to pay him any attention. In fact, sometimes he felt like she really despised him, and that hurt him more than anything in the world. Kensou sometimes tried to make himself believe that his feelings for this girl was nothing more than a regular crush, but he was wrong, because the feelings he had for her was love. It was strong and unbridled love. And years and years later, his feelings just kept on getting stronger and stronger.

He couldn't take looking at her and knowing that she didn't know about his feelings for her. Why didn't she? Why didn't she get it? He tried to make it seem clear as day, but she always seemed blind to it all. And what made things even worse is that he heard about a rumor that she was in love with Kyo Kusanagi. He hated Kyo after hearing that. He felt like he wanted to murder him in the worse way possible. He wanted him to die a horrible death for taking away his Athena, but he never really had her to begin with. With extreme jealousy getting the best of him, Sie decided to confront Athena about the rumor. She said it wasn't true, but the fact that she was acting nervous about the whole thing angered him, it saddened him, it made him enraged!

Kensou Sie is not the manliest guy out there. He would actually cry himself to sleep because of the fact that Athena might be in love with somebody else. What did Kyo have that he didn't? Day by day he would ask himself that. Soon enough, he came down to a conclusion. He felt like Kyo was just cooler than him. He had a cooler personality, had fancy hair, a chain wallet, very expensive jackets, this dude had everything that he didn't. To Kensou, it was no wonder why she would fall for Kyo more than him, and he realized that. It was very hard to come to terms with this, but he did.

But he wanted to try at least one last thing to win her heart, and this time he was going to give it his all. He was going to stop joking around so much and start acting more serious, more mature. So he did what he dreaded to do most: He trained. He would train uncompromisingly for hours and hours. He wasn't going to be the same guy he was anymore. Instead, he was going to become a man, a man of great valor; but he would never give up eating and obsessing over his meat dumplings, though.

After a year went by, he felt like he was ready. He felt like he was totally transformed and ready for action, and thankfully, the twelfth KOF tournament was right around the corner. Throughout the whole fighting event, Kensou had no mercy on anyone, especially Kyo. His fighting style was truly reborn and he wanted everyone to know that. Even his battle stance was different. Instead of seeming very hyper and energetic, he now looked much calmer and collected. Chin was very proud and impressed about Sie's sudden change. He figured that all of the training that he did must have paid off. But Sie really didn't care about what Chin thought of him, he only cared about what Athena thought about him. Sadly, the Psycho Soldiers did not win the tournament, but they did try hard and also almost achieved the victory.

After the big loss, Athena fell into a deep, deep depression. She felt really miserable going that high up to victory, but failing right at the very end. She didn't even seem to notice how much more mature Kensou has gotten lately. He hated seeing her like this. He hated seeing her face frown and eyes water up with tears. She never took losing like this before, but then again, they were never that close to winning a KOF tournament before, either. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to see Athena smile again. He wanted to see her wink one of her cute, pink eyes and make pink sparkles float in the air; he always loved when she did that. But it seemed like nothing was ever going to lift up her spirit again. He didn't give up, though. He wasn't ever going to give up.

He tried to make her sing one of her favorite songs, he bought her a new "Peter Rabbit" tea set, told her about all of the new letters from fans that she got, bought her maple-leaf-shaped bean cakes, gave her foods with sesame flour dissolved in milk, bought her many strawberry daifukus, offered to play Lacrosse, bought her new J-Pop music CDs, he tried absolutely everything that she liked to make her feel better. In the end, none of it worked. The poor, young woman just continued to drown herself in a sea of despondency. Her depression was starting to get to him, too. He didn't think that he could take this much longer. And then suddenly, a great opportunity came running at him. There was news about the thirteenth KOF tournament happening soon, and he knew that he had to win this. He had to win this for his precious Athena, no matter what the cost was.

Soon as he told Chin about the upcoming event, the man didn't hesitate to make Sie and Athena start their training. They trained relentlessly for many hours each day, slowly becoming stronger than before. Their determination for winning this competition kept them going day by day, not ceasing to ever stop until they felt like they were ready to win this fight. Weeks later, it was now time for the new KOF tournament to begin, and team Psycho Soldiers was ready to give it their all. The main thing that they noticed about fighting the teams was that everybody seemed to have gotten much stronger and much better. Each battle literally felt like an hour went by until somebody became the victor. But as hard as everything was, team Psycho Soldiers made it to the end for a second time. They once again made it to the final battle, and they were not intending on losing this battle, not at all.

The team that they had to fight was team Japan, and they knew for a fact that this wasn't going to be an easy battle. Chin took down Goro, but lost to Benimaru, and Athena took down Benimaru, but lost to Kyo, so now the last and final battle was Kensou Sie versus Kusanagi Kyo. At first, Sie was getting owned. He felt way too nervous and frightened, but once he heard Athena cheering for him, he lost it.

Though he was currently losing, he felt like there was still a chance of winning this fight. Everything then started to hit him now. He started to think about how pathetically distraught Athena was, and also how close they were to winning this tournament. They worked so hard to win this, they put all of their effort into it this time, and he was going to lose to Kyo? Was he really about to lose to the man that so-called stole Athena's heart? No, there was no way at all he was going to let that happen. He now started to fight with every ounce of strength that he had. He felt like he snapped as he fought Kyo furiously. Kyo was kind of surprised about Sie's sudden outburst of fury and willpower. In fact, it kind of scared him. It was a close match, but Kensou was the one who won. The crowd went wild, and so did Athena and Chin. Sie felt like a hero of some sort. He actually won. Team Psycho Soldiers actually won.

Afterwards, Chin decided to throw a party because of the great conquest, and everyone had a great time. The only thing that had to be done now was confessing. Sie felt like he really had to let her know about his true feelings no matter what. He did all of this for her, he got better for her, he won the tournament for her, so why didn't she notice any of this? Was she avoiding him? Did she hate him? He thought plenty of things like that, but he still wanted her to know. He wanted an actual response from her. He didn't want to be ignored by her any longer. She had to know how he felt, she just had to. It was now a new day, and though yesterday was a very great day for Kensou and the others, he still felt the same. In a matter of fact, everything that happened yesterday seemed like it never even happened to him.

It was a very warm, yet cool day. It was the second day of August, a very windy day at that. The clouds looked very big and puffy. It had that look that clouds usual have after it gets done raining. Some clouds looked silver, and some of them even had a dark greyish tone to it. The sun was very close to setting. Since the clouds were moving rather fast, sometimes the sun would get covered up by one of them, but it didn't last too long. It was as if the sun was playing a game of "Peek-a-boo". Kensou was amazed at how beautiful the sky looked, but it could never compete with the beauty that Athena had. She was the most amazing thing that he has ever seen.

Nothing, not anything, or any girl, could ever rival Athena to Sie. She's on a whole other level of magnificence. From her beautiful hair, to her dazzling eyes, her extremely cute face, her awesome personality, her creamy skin, her sweet smelling scent, her brilliant singing voice, her amazing fighting style, her broad hips, her pleasingly sized bosom, her small feet, her curvaceous figure, her trim neck, her luscious lips, her perfectly white teeth, her well-shaped head, her thick and well-toned legs, not to mention her precisely rounded, plump, and very firm looking rump. Athena was just perfect to him.

Sie was walking in the middle of some grassy field. He was on his way back to his home; this was the main route that he'd take to get back to his house. He felt some rain droplets land on his bare shoulders as the rain seemed like it was starting back up again, though the clouds were still breaking up; he was wearing his green Psycho Soldier uniform. Soon enough, his eyes started to spot someone walking in his direction. He quickly recognized who it was; he knew it was Asamiya Athena. He was wondering what she was doing out here, and by the looks of it, she just got out of the grocery store; she was wearing her usual school uniform. He could have turned away and avoided her in some kind of way, but why would he even do such a thing? He wanted to see her. He needed to see her. After a few minutes later, the two then stopped and looked at each other. He looked down at the two bags that she was holding, and then back up at her face.

"Hey, Athena, what are you doing way out here?"

"Hello, Kensou. I'm just on my way back home."

"So you take this way back to your house, too?"

"Yeah, I love walking in this big, green field."

"Oh, I do, too."

"So, how are you doing today, Mr. Champion? I haven't seen you at all today. Well, that was until now, but the day is practically over with now," she laughed.

"Uh, I was just out. I'm taking a huge break from training, I'll tell you that," he said with a chuckle; she laughed with him.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one. We trained like there was no tomorrow to prepare ourselves for that tournament the other day," Athena specified.

"True. I don't think that there's going to be another KOF tournament for a while now."

"Yep, I guess so, huh?"

The young man then started to scratch his head, thinking of a way to tell this girl what he's been waiting to tell her for years now. Since the day they met he wanted to say this, and now was the time.

"Um, hey, Athena?" he started, his voice sounding just as serious as he looked. Athena could tell just by looking at him that he was going to try and confess to her again. Every time this happened, she would try her best to avoid the topic, but she wasn't feeling too keen on doing that today. Truth is that she always loved him, too. She just didn't know how to act on it. That's why she figured that ignoring him was the best option. Kensou didn't care whether she loved Kyo or not, he just wanted to get this thing off of his chest.

"What is it?" she asked him.

He paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and then spoke out, "There is something that I've been meaning to tell you for quite a while now. Years even. But every time I try to say it, I always get cutoff and interrupted by something or someone. Sometimes, it's even you."

The young, pink haired woman felt a bead of sweat start to fall down the side of her face. This wasn't good. Her heart began to beat faster, her hands started to tremor a little, and she also felt her cheeks heating up with embarrassment. "Oh, is that so?" she then said to him, sounding nervous.

"Yes, it is."

"Okay then. What is it, Kensou?"

Now was his chance, now was the time to just say it and get it over with for good. He gulped down his fear and began to walk over to her. Athena was about to start backing away from him, but something inside of her made her not want to move an inch. The young fighter was soon standing right in front of her, now only a few inches away from the girl's gorgeous body.

"Athena Asamiya, I lo-lo-lo… Uh, I lov-lo… Athena, I… I love you." He finally said it, and this time there weren't any interruptions of any sort.

Athena looked at him with her mouth slightly open, slowly letting her brain analyze what he just said to her. Soon enough, she felt her eyes filling up with tears. She then blinked, which made a stream of tears pour out of her eyes. Kensou was downright stunned at what he was seeing. He didn't expect such a reaction from her. He didn't even think he was going to be able to say it to her. Years back, every time he was about to confess to her, she'd stop him, and one of the main reasons why she'd do that is because there were too many people around them. But now they are alone, and she felt a whole lot calmer this time around.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you," she softly whispered to him, the cutest smile now on her face.

"I said that I love you, Athena," he spoke again, this time sounding much more confident and frank with his words. It felt good hearing it the first time, but this second time felt even better. She shuddered once her ears captured the boy's words of romance.

"Could you say that one more time?" she asked him again, not taking her eyes away from his.

Sie then placed both of his hands on top of her shoulders, and then once again declared in a much louder tone of voice, "Athena Asamiya, I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you! Don't you get it? I was crazy about you since the day we met, and I still am. I can't quit thinking about you and I can't ever stop loving you. I don't care if you like that Kyo guy, I just want you to know how I feel. Now, I can finally rest knowing that you've heard me out. But can you do one thing for me? Can you please tell me how you feel about me? If you want to remain as friends and pretend that this never happened, that'll be fine by me. I just want you to be happy, that's all I want. Just tell me what's on your mind at the moment, please?"

Athena tried to speak, but she couldn't. She felt like this boy just took her breath away, allowing her to speak no more. She couldn't stop her tears and she couldn't say a word. It seemed like she couldn't do anything at the moment except stare at him. Kensou, feeling very shy at the moment, just turned his head away from hers. He couldn't dare himself to look at her anymore.

"I'm sorry, Athena." She didn't know why he was apologizing to her, but she thought it was somewhat sweet of him. She really already knew that he loved her, but she wasn't ever brave enough to except his feelings, and today she was going to change that. She didn't think such simple words could move her in such a way. It touched her heart in such a beautiful and affectionate manner. She didn't want to hide her love from him any longer. Athena dropped both of the grocery bags onto the ground, not caring if the food that she bought fell out of the bags or not. She then slowly moved her right arm up and placed her hand on his cheek. After doing that, she then started to turn his head toward hers in a very slow method. Kensou's heart was pounding so hard that it hurt his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

Once their faces were right in front of each other's, and only inches away, she soon tenderly pressed her soft, moist lips against his mouth, quickly making him melt in pleasure soon as he felt her passionate touch. This felt like something that they've always wanted to do, and now they did. It was a feeling that they both couldn't control any longer, especially now. It felt so good, this felt so delightful.

How was it that they didn't take such an action sooner? Athena felt very relieved that she finally acted out on her feelings now; same goes for Kensou, as well. It didn't take long for him to return the favor by kissing the girl back, now positioning his hands on the girl's hips, gradually pulling her closer to him. The two actually started to feel dizzy because of the intense pleasure that they were feeling, the sweet taste of each other's mouths making them both hungrier for each other.

"Asamiya," he fared to breathe out during the moment, sounding ever so lost in desire of the girl's loving touch. Hearing his voice made her quiver, it just sounded too poignant to her during all of this. Athena then placed both of her small hands on his slightly brawny chest, strengthening the kiss by pressing her mouth harder against his own. Sie felt like he died and went to Heaven. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. There he was, standing in the middle of a vast field as he was kissing the girl of his dreams. He didn't want this to ever end, and neither did Athena.

He wanted more, he wanted to do so much more with this angel, but he knew that such a step would be an immense sin if done before marriage. He loved this woman, he really loved her, and he truly did not want to stop kissing her, tasting her sweetness. But he had to stop, and so did she. After what seemed to be several minutes, they then stopped kissing and parted away from each other, their bodies feeling quite weary now.

"That was awesome!" yelled Kensou, feeling insurmountable contentment all inside of his body and soul. For some reason, the word "awesome" was the best way that he could describe how this moment felt to him.

"And magical," added Athena, her hands now playing with his chestnut brown hair.

"Athena?"

"Yes?"

"Um, this may sound dumb to ask at the moment, but does this mean that you actually love me?"

She laughed when he asked her that. "Of course I love you, Sie. I always did, believe it or not. I just never knew how to come to terms with it. I didn't know what to do. But now, now I think I did what should have been done a long time ago."

"So, that rumor about you loving Kyo is a lie?"

"Oh, please, of course that's fake. I never had eyes on anybody else but you, silly."

"Athena…"

"I love you so much, Sie. I don't care what people say or think about me. Nothing can ever change the way I feel about you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They then hugged each other. This felt like a dream to them, this felt so trancelike. After a few minutes of silence, Kensou decided to ask her a very important question.

"Athena?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

She then smiled wider and started to hold him tighter. "Yes, I will."

"Really? You really mean that?"

"Yes."

"You mean, just like that? Are you really sure that you would want to spend the rest of your life with a guy like me? Would you really want to be with me forever and ever?"

"Sie, you're the only man that I ever loved, and I don't need to think twice about marrying you because I already know that I really love you. I don't want to be with anybody else. I just want to be with you."

"Thank you, Athena. Thank you," he said to her, sounding like he was about to cry. His grip tightened as he held onto the girl that he loved deeply, the two of them relishing each other's body warmth. Soon after this event, the two fighters soon got married to each other.

They may have been young, but they were old enough for marriage, and they both believed that they were ready to take this step, too. They were certainly not strangers to each other at all. They were best friends, best friends who were in love, true love. Just the thought of sharing life with each other was such a cool and interesting thought, and they would forever share life together. It was now night time, and today has been quite a busy day because of their wedding.

"Wow, we're actually married now, Athena. Isn't this great?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"So, how do you like the house?"

"Oh, it's wonderful, Sie, just wonderful."

"Athena?"

"Yes, my dear?"

Her husband then walked over to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, soon saying in her ear, "Athena, if it's okay with you, may I express my undying love to you? I don't want to rush things; I just don't think that I can wait any longer."

Words never sounded so sweet to her. She slowly closed her eyes, and then whispered quietly, "I love you, Sie. Please, make love to me."

That simple sentence was all that he needed to hear. On that very night, the newlyweds made love to each other, and no words known to man can ever express the joy a husband and wife feels when doing such a magical thing. Before they even got married to each other, they did not behave as fools during their relationship, even when they were engaged. Sure, they got married pretty quickly, but they saved themselves for marriage. They remained virgins until the night of their honeymoon.

This was something that both Sie and Athena dreamed of, and here they are now, married, and free to do whatever they wanted. Sure, they're not always going to get along, but they knew that they would never want to share life together with anybody else but each other. Marriage is such a wonderful thing, isn't it? Anyway, this ends the story, a story about two people who finally tied the knot, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End!**

**Yeah, this story wasn't that long, nor was it that great, but hopefully somebody will like this, even though it is really cheesy. KensouxAthena forever! Thank you for reading and may God bless you, my dear friend ^_^.**


End file.
